


L'ultima partita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, M/M, One Shot, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo Ultron la follia si è lentamente impossessata di Tony Stark.[Deathfic].Song-fic di Barrel of a gun.





	1. Chapter 1

L'ultima partita

  
  
  


_ Stai a sentire questo pervertito adulatore  _ __  
_ Che si regge su piedi stanchi  _ __  
_ Che va in cerca nella necessità di un po' di sonno  _ _  
_ _ Che non arriva? _

“Signore sono settantadue ore che non dorme” disse atono J.A.R.V.I.S.. Il miliardario si portò una tazza di caffè alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, sentendo il sapore acro nella bocca. Socchiuse gli occhi, le occhiaie sotto di essi erano spesse due dita e violacea.

“Lo so benissimo” ribatté con voce rauca. Deglutì a vuoto sentendo sapore di acido in bocca e si passò l’altra mano sulla barba incolta e sui baffi spettinati. Guardò il proprio riflesso sulla finestra, illuminata dalle luci dei grattacieli tutt’intorno. In lontananza si sentiva il suono prodotto dalle pale di un elicottero, il rumore si fece sempre più lontano e anche la luce del mezzo smise di illuminare il cielo nero. Tony indietreggiò e nelle sue iridi castano scuro si fece nitido a sua volta il riflesso del proprio viso.

“Io sono Iron man ...” disse con voce seducente. Le iridi gli divennero liquide e la sua pelle era grigiastra. Diede la sorsata all’ultimo sorso di caffè, leccandosi le labbra.

“ …ed ho distrutto il mondo”. Ammise e la voce gli tremò.

  
  
  


_ Questa intricata, torturata confusione  _ __  
_ Questo letto di colpevolezza  _ __  
_ Che brama un po' di riposo  _ _  
_ _ E si sente intirizzito _

Indietreggiò ancora, si voltò e mise la tazza sopra un mobiletto, si allontanò da esso e raggiunse il letto. Vi si sedette, accarezzò le lenzuola aggrovigliate e si lasciò cadere all’indietro. Affondò nel talamo, si sfilò una scarpa premendo con l’altro piede, si sfilò anche l’altra e piegò il ginocchio, tirò indietro la gamba e si tolse il calzino, allungò la gamba piegando l’altra e si tolse anche l’altro calzino. Lanciò i calzini sul pavimento e fissò il soffitto sopra di lui. Sentiva la testa ronzare e avvertì il senso di nausea fargli bruciare la gola e le narici.

“Devo chiamare la signorina Potts?” chiese Jarvis.  
  
  


_Cosa ti aspetti da me?_ __  
_Cos'è che vuoi?_ __  
_Qualunque cosa tu abbia progettato per me_ __  
_Non sono la persona adatta_  
  


  
  


Tony si alzò dal letto, il sudore gli rigava il viso e le tempie gli dolevano. Avanzò nella stanza da letto a piedi nudi, uscì e raggiunse l’ascensore. Premette il pulsante chiamandolo e fissò le ante con gli occhi vacui. Ci fu un trillo, le ante di metallo si aprirono e Tony entrò. Le sentì chiudersi alle sue spalle, digitò una serie di lettere su una pulsantiera sotto quella dei numeri dei piani. L’ascensore iniziò a scendere velocemente e Tony strinse gli occhi. Strinse un pugno, espirò, aprì e chiuse ritmicamente le braccia con dei movimenti secchi. Lo sportello si aprì e l’uomo scese, i suoi piedi si sporcarono di nero strofinando sulla polvere che copriva il pavimento. Raggiunse un divanetto a sua volta ricoperto da un alone grigiastro, allungò un braccio e prese un telecomando. Lo allungò e premette un pulsante rosso, un proiettore si mise in funzione con una serie di versi metallici e stridii. Immagini in bianco e nere sbiadite di suo padre furono proiettate su uno schermo bianco appeso davanti a lui. Allungò un braccio afferrando un bicchiere colmo di liquore che il braccio metallico di ferro vecchio gli offriva, con bassi fischi. Fermò il video e si sporse in avanti.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. rimanda sempre questo punto a tutto volume, da adesso” ordinò secco.

“Tu se la mia più grande invenzione” disse Howard sullo schermo. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e teneva un bicchiere di liquore nella mano nella stessa posizione del figlio.

__  
  


_ Un appetito maligno  _ __  
_ Mi visita ogni notte  _ __  
_ [E] Non sarà soddisfatto  _ _  
_ _ [E] Non sarà rinnegato _

Tony si portò nuovamente il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò, sentendo il liquore scendergli lungo la gola bruciando. Espirò dalle narici e si leccò le labbra.

“Piccolo cervo faceva tante storie per il suo esercito e i suoi problemi familiari” sussurrò. Guardò il proprio riflesso deformato sulla superfice increspata del liquido, osservando i rimasugli dei pezzi di ghiaccio squagliarsi del tutto.

“Principiante”. Sbuffò, tra le rughe della fronte scendevano delle gocce di sudore.

“Signore, le sue condizioni si erano aggravate da New York, ma ora sono anche peggio” ribatté Jarvis.  
_  
  
_

_Un dolore insopportabile_ __  
_Che sta battendo nella mia testa_ __  
_Che lascia il marchio di Caino_ __  
_Proprio qua dentro_  
  


  
  


Tony strinse gli occhi, abbassò il capo e si massaggiò le tempie, arcuò la schiena ed espirò. Si raddrizzò rabbrividendo sentendo un tonfo alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto. FerroVecchio sollevò una sedia che aveva fatto cadere e Tony sospirò. Alzò il telecomando e spense il proiettore. Si alzò in piedi sentendo le gambe tremargli ed iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro. Il sudore freddo gli rigava il viso e gli scendeva lungo la schiena.

__  
  


_ Cosa si suppone che [io] faccia  _ __  
_ Quando tutto ciò che ho fatto  _ __  
_ Ci sta portando a concludere  _ _  
_ _ Che non sia io il prescelto? _

Si portò ancora una volta il bicchiere alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto in un’unica sorsata. Un rivolo di liquido gli colò lungo il collo impregnando i baffi ed il pizzetto scendendo fino al petto inumidendogli i vestiti. Tony allargò le braccia e lasciò cadere il bicchiere, girando su se stesso. Raggiunse il proiettore e gli tirò un calcio, facendolo finire per terra.

“J. ho voglia di fare baldoria! Sì, penso proprio che farò baldoria” annunciò. Raggiunse un cassetto, afferrò il manico e lo tirò indietro facendolo cadere con un tonfo. Un frastuono metallico rimbombò nella stanza, delle tenaglie finirono davanti ai piedi dell’inventore.

“Mio padre si aspettava fossi una grande invenzione, la gente mi guarda nemmeno fossi uno di quei dementi dei prescelti dei film …” farfugliò. Cadde in ginocchio, scostò una lastra di metallo e impugnò una pistola da sotto di essa.

“Avevano torto sia l’uno sia gli altri. Ha un che di rassicurante quando nessuno ha ragione” biascicò. Accarezzò con l’indice il metallo e rabbrividì. Si portò la canna in bocca e la strinse tra le labbra. Se la tolse e si mordicchiò il labbro, sorridendo.

“Certo, niente a che vedere con questo che è direttamente eccitante”.  
  
Qualunque cosa abbia fatto   
Ho fissato la canna di una pistola

La sua voce era roca e gutturale. Sgranò gli occhi, osservando la luce riflettere sul metallo dell’arma.

“E’ da decisamente troppo che non gioco d’azzardo e me lo sento, questa è la notte giusta” sussurrò. FerroVecchio lanciò una serie di versi striduli.

“Devo chiamare gli Avengers signore?” chiese. Tony accentuò il sorriso.  
  
  


_ Hai bisogno di qualcosa da me?  _ __  
_ Ti stai divertendo?  _ __  
_ Non sono mai stato d'accordo sull'essere  _ _  
_ _ Quello santo per te _

“Pagherei per vedere la faccia di Cap se mi vedesse ora. Magari quel vecchietto dai neuroni sotto ghiaccio finalmente capirebbe che non sono il santo che voleva” ringhiò. Allungò il braccio e prese una confezione di carta di proiettili, la aprì e svuotò il contenuto sulle sue gambe. Utilizzò i proiettili per armare la pistola.

“Ho tutta l’intenzione di divertirmi con la roulette russa e lui non sarà qui per impedirlo” sibilò.  
  
  


_ Qualunque cosa abbia fatto  _ _  
_ _ Ho fissato la canna di una pistola _

Si portò l’arma alla testa, appoggiando la canna sulla tempia. La sentiva gelida a contatto con la cute. Chiuse gli occhi, regolò il respiro e il battito cardiaco irregolari e premette il grilletto.

Lo sparo risuonò nella stanza.


	2. Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark 'giocando' alla roulette russa dopo Ultron ha perso la vita. E Steve... è disposto a qualsiasi cosa per 'essere dov'è lui'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: “Still Here” dei Digital Daggers.   
> Ha partecipato alla challenge: Drabble e flashfic contest: I'd die to be where you are [Multifandom e originali].

Suicide

_ I’d die to be where you are, I tried to be where you are _

Steve si affacciò alla finestra del grattacielo e guardò giù, sporgendosi. Vedeva in lontananza le macchine nella strada sotto di lui, erano grandi quanto l’unghia del suo pollice e si muovevano in fila, frenetiche.

“ _Giocava spesso alla roulette russa. Doveva capitare prima o poi_ ”. Sentì risuonare la voce di Bruce. Si strinse con le mani al davanzale e si sporse un po’ di più.

“ _Disprezzava la sua vita, nonostante fosse un valido compagno d’armi_ ”. Si unì la voce di Thor e le iridi di Steve si fecero liquide. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo cenere davanti al viso.

“ _Era convinto di aver distrutto il mondo. Si sentiva colpevole di Ultron. Cosa ti aspettavi?_ ”. Ricordò la voce di Natasha e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

“ _Mancherà a tutti, ma è stato un suicidio. O meglio, un incidente. Non c’è niente che possiamo fare_ ”. La frase di Clint gli rimbombò in testa. Alzò i piedi dal pavimento e si issò, tenendosi ritto e facendo leva con le braccia. I muscoli del suo corpo si tesero e lui si sporse ancora di più. Il battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli addominali prominenti si alzavano e abbassavano affannosamente.

“ _Capitano Rogers, mi duole comunicarvi che la squadra conterà un membro in meno, nonostante i due nuovi acquisti. Mr. Stark è stato trovato morto nella sua abitazione_ ”. La voce dura di Nick Fury gli fece girare la testa. Aprì le mani, lasciando andare il davanzale e ricadde in avanti.

“ _Il signore stava giocando alla roulette russa e ha perso_ ”. Risuonò la risposta con voce meccanica di J.A.R.V.I.S.

Steve chiuse gli occhi, precipitando nel vuoto sempre più velocemente. Sentiva il vento gelido sferzargli il volto e rilassò le membra. Allargò le braccia, aprendo le mani.

“Farei qualsiasi cosa per essere lì dove sei tu …” sussurrò Steve. Udì delle urla di sotto di lui.

“… qualsiasi Tony, anche morire”. Aggiunse Rogers. Si aprì una voragine nella strada per l’impatto.


End file.
